


This is war

by Alerta



Series: Skyrim: Aragorn Tress [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, War, dragon fighting, war agianst vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it will come to an end now and not tomorrow - we will have to fight and win. This person once was great and fought only for the light but dark power twisted him and now it's our fight our fight to restore peace. No mater if this fight will cost our lives - don't give up fight till you can stand" - Aragorn Tress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The flight on dragon back.  Aragorn felt wind rushing through his body as they got closer to the Darkfall cave. “This is the place – I will be waiting near here” Odahviing spoke and rose to the sky. Aragorn went in to cave there were old bridge “It doesn’t look to save” he spoke to himself and slowly walked down the bridge. It creaked and then loud noise followed and after the moment he was down in cold water stream. That pushed him forward to cave waterfall – he tried to fight and swim back but after a moment his strength faded and he was down in an unfamiliar dark cave – full of giant spiders that he fought. Aragorn walked the stream as this underground river was getting smaller. He walked till he reached something like mirrors that shoved different view – one looked like it led into some kind of old ruined fortress. He stepped near it and reached with his arm after a moment he winded up into someplace – “It’s all in this cave” he said amazed and whispered. “It’s day!” Aragorn smiled looking up in the sky, he didn’t realized how much he missed light in the sky, but this light came with no sun. Man came near him – elf with snow white skin. “What brings you here, wolf” Aragorn looked at him in disbelief “How did you?” elf spoke again “Auriel shoved me that you will come. And named you sun wolf” Aragorn shook his head “I wonder why you came, will you place destruction over me or your reasons different?” Aragorn looked at elf “Who are you – and I am not here to hurt you” Elf looked at him “I am last of my kind – snow elf. Who are you? And why are you here?” Aragorn looked at elf “Yeah so you called me sun wolf but my name is Aragorn Tress. I came here to seek guidance or means to return sun to earth. Man used Auriel’s bow and harmed the sun?” Snow elf looked at him “So Auriel sent you here to search for salvation – you are savior of humans” “Auriel?” “Akatosh – Auriel the meaning is the same – name is different” “I am what?... No matter don’t answer just please tell me how to do that?” Elf looked at him “I will help but you will need to get Auriel’s bow afterwards and it will be your burden of protecting it sun wolf. I am giving you twenty sunhallowed elven arrows, used it with bow – point the mat the sky were sun lays and shoot – when you will take the bow and put arrow in it you will be able to see where sun is cause you are sun wolf – Auriel’s wolf – your life was sealed the moment you were born as mine was to – no magic can touch you – it was his will and now I am able to see it” Elf spoke “So I am to take this arrows get the bow and use it to the sun. It sounds simple but this won’t be easy!” Aragorn spoke and turned to leave. “Wolf wait – the man that took the bow and corrupted it. It was dragon isn’t it?” Aragorn turned to face elf nodded and said yes “I am sorry” Elf spoke “Good luck” Aragorn smiled at him and left through the mirror “Goodbye” was his last words.

Aragorn again was in the cave. Now only bother were to find the exit. He went through cave when he found some kind of tunnel leading up – Aragorn walked it reached hidden entrance used it and after some time he was outside messenger bird was waiting for him – he took message from his tiny leg. – _we are overrun, fight is getting bloody, Dragonborn is there. –_ Odahviing was at his side as he saw that Aragorn came out of the cave. “Let’s go” he jumped on the dragon back and flew into the battlefield. Calm win blowing cold against his heated skin “I miss the light” Aragorn spoke to dragon “Let’s bring it back!” Odahviing started to fly faster after muttering something in unfamiliar language. Aragorn pulled on his steel plate special made armor with carvings of wolf and sun shield in one of his hand in other sword with carved wolf head. Those thing’s were in his bag that was putted on Odahviing’s back.  Aragorn pulled over his back sunhallowed arrow’s bag. “Let’s do this!” he shouted to Dragon as they neared the battlefield near Whiterun.                 


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn took glance over the battlefield his army was fighting bravely but enemies troops were bigger. “Odahviing -fire now” he shouted to his friend dragon. Odahviing flew back on their enemy back and spit warm dragon fire to them. Aragorn heard his men cheering for him, he saw his enemy falter a bit and finally he saw Dragonborn shout at the ground and jump on the back of the dragon that has appeared. His men still fought the enemy as Erick reached the sky to fight with Aragorn. “This is it Hunter – you will die today, the light shall die with you!” Aragorn looked at vampire that gave him uncomfortable chill in his bones “I will not allow you to take away the sun, if it even cost me my life” Erick moved with his dragon to fight Aragorn Odahviing moved away from them “Wolf, you will have to take them ahead I will keep that thing distracted” Aragorn nodded as Odahviing stated to fly near the Dragonborn’s dragon, that spit dark cold fire at them Aragorn felt as it liked his body a bit till Odahviing moved up and immediately shot down at cursed dragon spitting his fire on him and Dragonborn – as it gave no effect he moved away a bit letting Aragorn jump on old dragons back and face Erick. Erick immediately shot at him with bloodcursed arrow that pierced his left arm where he held his shield, causing him to lose his balance and drop to his knees as pain rushed his arm – it didn’t explode like it did to Valerica, after all he was resistant to magic. Erick neared him as Aragorn still knelt “You see is that so hard to lose?” He raised his sword and tried to cut Aragorn down, but Aragorn raised his shield and blocked his blade, Aragorn regained his footing he stood slightly right leg in front left in the back he quickly turned and grabbed at Erick’s back. Aragorn pulled away the bow. Erick’s dragon was trying to shale him of but Odahviing done good job by keeping thing busy. Erick shouted and turned at monster – beast something hard to describe. And used bats to get closer to Aragorn, but Aragorn leaned away from dragons back and jumped down his back at the ground as he reached arrow and bow he pulled the string and saw where sun must be. Shot the arrow, and at that time sun gloved and shot light all around the place – it was midday, Aragorn noted then his back met the ground. His breath stilled in his throat and everything went black ‘I am sorry Elis’ –was his last thought as he stopped breathing, and pain left him last sight he witnessed was Erick turning to ashes and his army, he guess, was left the same, his dragon disappearing, and Odahviing’s  victorious but sad roar. The darkness claimed him.

“Welcome sun wolf” spoke voice in this place “Who? Where am I? Who are you?” high unfamiliar figure appeared with clock in his hand “You know me as Akatosh – this is where I am. You are sun wolf someone that I created, and decided your fate. As I felt that this Dragonborn only will save world trice and for fourth time will try to destroy it” Aragorn looked at him “So you gave me this name sun wolf – elf talked about” “Yes” Akatosh spoke “But will it be that your story will be over or will it be that you are willing to return?” Akatosh opened two ways one in his former world and other to what appeared to be Sovangarde. “Time to chose my wolf. Be wise once you will return you will feel pain in the beginning and if you chose not to return to your world you will cause pain to those who care about you and those who loves you” Aragorn looked at divine “My answer is clear…”     


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s not breathing!” – shouted Celann through crowd gathering there “Bring healers here!” he ordered “C’mon asshole live, you can’t leave us like that!” he hit Aragorn’s face “C’mon” his face dropping down as he cried silently for his friend. Aragorn was wounded his arm broken left arm hit with arrow and his chest was pierced with Skyforge steel sword – parting gift from Erick. Aragorn was bleeding. Gunmar held Elisa tightly as she was crying for her lover to return Florentius was trying to heal him but nothing came out of it. He was lost, but fight finally was won Vampire’s gone and the world saved from the threat. But at what cost. Sorine looked at Florentius that shook his head “No it can’t be over like that” she took a look at Aragorn “Florentius…” her words stuck in her mouth as leaders of different groups took sad glances over there where their savior lay… Strong coughing began and everyone raised their hopeful eyes at Aragorn he coughed again and breathed in deep “Shit… it hurts…” he spoke silently Florentius was immediately at his side trying to fix the damage “You are hero my friend” he spoke with teary eyes. Aragorn raised his head a bit and looked over the crowd searching for only one person. Who after some time was at his side “Aragorn” Elisa spoke and took his arm “I love you” Aragorn spoke and laid his head on the grass feeling happy to finally, be close to his lover. Elisa placed her hand on his forehead and smiled “You came back!” Aragorn closed his eyes and said “I promised to you that I will”…

After month 

“Hey look out, tornado is coming!” shouted Celann as Aragorn’s wife cam into planning room.  Aragorn smiled at his friend “Well this tornado is the most valuable thing to me” he went to Elis “How are you feeling?” she looked at him and kissed him Aragorn looked at her “Ok what is it?” she smiled I need to change our room one more time Aragorn looked at her again “I told you that you can change whenever you fell like it love?” she blushed at him, she always blushed at those words. “I love you” she told to him and went outside. Celann looked at him “look bro you are getting soft. And what’s the real reason she came here?” Aragorn smiled at Celann “I can show you that I am not soft. The reason I don’t know, the hell no one knows. But one thing clear she is the most valuable person to me, and I will always return for her”          

**Author's Note:**

> Even a hero needs to return to someone dear!


End file.
